ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wu
Wu is the second born son of the First Spinjitzu Master, the younger brother to Garmadon as well as the master of creation and the sensei/master to the Ninja. Wu was born in Ninjago after the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, he was the second son preceding his brother Garmadon. While his brother was bitten as a child causing him to develop more of his Oni side, Wu was able to develop his Dragon side causing the two of them to choose different lives. When Wu was a child his father was watching as his brother and he trained with their katana swords however when Wu knocked his sword over the fence and was to afraid to get it, Garmadon told him, never put off until tomorrow what can be done today and jumped over the fence to get it, however once Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer he started to grow apart from Wu. Sometime passed and the First Spinjitzu Master took his son's fishing where they had a argument about taking all the bait but after a lesson of Faith, Wu was able to catch a fish which annoyed Garmadon. One day when Wu was a teenager he and his brother found the scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu but before they could see it their father took it from them and told them off, Garmadon told Wu that the scroll was talking to him asking him to open it. Time passed and the First Spinjitzu Master passed away and left the four weapons of Spinjitzu at his monastery for his son Wu to guard. Shortly after his brother Garmadon wen't to go train under Master Chen, Wu began teaching students one of which was Morro who he began teaching until he learnt that Morro was a descendent of the Elemental master of Wind. Wu believed that Morro would become the Green Ninja however when the Golden Weapons didn't react like they did for Lloyd later, Wu told Morro he was not the Green Ninja. Morro became enraged and endangered his life to prove his point, Wu saved him but they later parted ways. Shortly after the begging of the Serpentine War, Wu sent a love letter to Misako however it was intercepted by Chen who prompted Garmadon to write his name on the poem. Later Garmadon returned to Ninjago to help in the war. Wu lead the Elemental Alliance against the Serpentine however it was not enough and it wasn't until they gained the ancient flutes that they were able to trap the Serpentine. Weeks after the Serpentine war ended the elemental masters Acronix and Krux began using their powers to reek havoc on Ninjago, Wu devised a plan to use Chronosteel blades made by Ray and Maya to strip the Time Twins of their powers. The plan worked and Wu and Garmadon created a Time Vortex to loose the Timeblades forever, however Acronix and Krux went after the Timeblades, however Wu saw a sign of Acronix's eventual return 40 years in the future. Sometime later Garmadon was full of evil and tried to steal the weapons of Spinjitzu a battle between brothers came out and due to the Golden Weapons colliding and the symbols on Wu's robes a underground rift opened and Garmadon was banished to the Underworld, Wu then hid the four weapons so that Garmadon could never retrieve them and placed a Dragon guardian at each weapon, he then made a map but for fear of his own demise he gave it to Ray to hide. Sometime during this time, Wu met Zane the future master of Ice and reassured him they would meet again. Years later he met Cole and recruited him and later reunited with Zane (who remembered nothing about their last encounter) and then met Jay, after these three became acquainted he introduced them to his latest student, Kai who helped them defeat the Skulkin. Some time passed and he later helped his four Ninja defeat the Serpentine and the Great Devourer as well as help them unlock their true potential and the identity of the Green Ninja which turned out to be Lloyd. Wu began training Lloyd helping him to unlock his true potential, when the Ninja went to the Museum of History, Wu reunited with Misako and later travelled to the Dark Island and helped Lloyd in the Final Battle. He was later surprised to see his brother purified of all evil and darkness When the Nindroids attacked Wu sacrificed himself so his Ninja could escape and was later turned evil by the Digital Overlord and was no longer in control. He was later freed from his evil body when the Ninja destroyed the Overlord in the Digiverse. When Zane sacrificed himself, Wu and his brother Garmadon helped evacuate the Ninja. After the Ninja parted ways Wu stayed at Borg Tower with Cyrus Borg and Lloyd however when Lloyd and the other Ninja mysteriously vanished he asked Nya to try and find them. When the Ninja and the Elemental Masters returned to Ninjago so did his brother Garmadon who tells him about the letter he intercepted which aggravates Wu and later he watches as his brother is banished to the Cursed Realm. More time passed and Wu retired to his tea farm before his former pupil Morro returned and possessed Lloyd's body and started using it to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Wu aided the Ninja in defeating Morro and the Preeminent and helped evacuate the people of Stiix before making amends with his former pupil however he could not save him. Shortly after the attack on Stiix master Wu and the Ninja had become famous celebrities. The celebrations were coming to an end when Nadakhan the DjinnDjiin was set free and begun trapping his victims souls, one of them being Wu's. However after Jay freed his friends from the Djinn Blade Wu was free once more and retreated to Ninjago to protect it from destruction. After Jay's final wish, it is assumed that Wu was able to recall some of the events of Skybound. More time passed and Wu returned to the burnt down Monastery of Spinjitzu to confront his old enemy Acronix. Acronix and Wu engaged in a fearsome battle which resulted in Wu being hit by a Time Punch. Wu rapidly ageing and hiding the effects from his pupils, helped the Ninja in their battle against The Time Twins. However when Kai and Nya followed Krux and Acronix into the past to retrieve the Reversal Time Blade, Master Wu was cured of his Time Punch. When the Ninja were about to return home. Wu saw an ageing Ray and took the Reversal Time Blade and gave it to Kai and Nya who he pushed off the Iron Doom. Wu then defeated Krux and Acronix off screen. Gallery WuLegacy.jpg YoungWuCard.png Tumblr_p4mvizvT901vx3yg2o1_500.png TeenWuGDM.jpg TechnoWu.png output-onlinepngtools-2.png Category:Characters